Awakening
by Shobot
Summary: There all there for a reason, including Raven. She is the one person who can harm them all but she doesnt even know it.Currently she sees her biggest problem is dealin with her new highschool.oc's included.
1. Troublesome

**OH NO, another fic. Sorry couldn't help myself. I was avoiding doing a history essay when an idea popped into my head and hey presto chapter one of my latest fic. Don't worry. I'm working on updating alllll my other fics. Lol so i'm not that bad am I now. Ok so anyways this fic is going to have pairings as per usual. You'll probably guess what they are but i'm not going to tell you. Lol. You'll find out. Hehe. On with it! Yaaas. Oh I started to develop my own characters so there might be some things different here but I will perhaps look at my other stories and alter them to fit when I have time.**

**DiScLaImEr-don't own Beyblade-I do own Raven Ashford, Paige Everard and Skye Adair. If you want to use these characters please ask first. Thanks

* * *

**

Awakening 

Chapter One – Troublesome

"Bastard" mumbled the 17 year old girl.

Here she was, Raven Ashford scrubbing at the maths room wall.

'_I wasn't even part of this mess…ok so I did the heart big whoop!'_

She was the new favourite to blame for whatever went wrong in her new school. Today it was for vandalising the wall of her maths class.

'_It really wasn't my fault anyways, I just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time…as usual. Besides those guys were doing a shit job, so I added some class and what do I get, cleaning duty. Its pupils' attempt to express themselves through art, couldn't the teacher see that? Besides Mrs Hecker the maths teacher should have been thankful, I mean who wouldn't want to look like Satan.' _The girl smirked at the thought.

"What did you 'not' do this time?"

Raven turned to see her friend Skye looking at her, grinning.

"har har. I did the heart" she replied truthfully pointing to her little pink heart on the wall.

The other girl approached the wall and smiled, "cute."

"I know, it's a masterpiece!" answered Raven, pride evident in her tone.

"You know Caolan's seriously pissed, took me ages to convince her others were involved."

Caolan was Skye's mother and head of the school. Their relationship however wasn't the strongest mother/daughter relationship hence why Skye used her mothers name rather than call her mum.

"Meh, you know I'll get the most trouble anyways" mumbled Raven.

Raven had only been at the school two weeks; it was amusing that she had already been blamed for vandalising, taking teacher's supplies, disrupting classes and flooding the toilets. She probably hadn't made a very good first impression on her first day. She laughed at the thought. She totally hadn't meant to stick her chewing gum in the cheerleader's hair.

"You know I'm about finished here, you wanna head after this?"

Skye turned to the girl, "You know it's nowhere near clean, but sure"

Raven laughed, "Tough they'll have to learn to appreciate art" She looked back as if contemplating something, "Crap art, but art nonetheless"

The two girls laughed as Raven dumped the once yellow sponge into the bucket at her feet.

Raven was the latest edition to Bancroft High. Her new best friends Skye Adair and Paige Everard had taken a liking to her on her first day so she was one of the lucky ones. It was possibly due to the gum incident. Raven stood out due to her jet black hair which reached half way down her back. She had rosy skin and Crystal blue eyes which were highlighted by her hair. With several piercings on her ears, ring in her eyebrow and a plug in her left ear she was straight away labelled a punk, a rebel and the list went on. A small red heart on her wrist was one of three tattoos. On there first meeting Skye and Paige had learned that Raven wasn't one to take shit from no one however she was generally friendly and they had already learned she was somewhat naïve too, despite her apparent brains. Today she wore baggy black pants which hung low on her waist, held by a black belt with glittery stars (the only glittery item she owned). The pants were low enough to reveal her second tattoo, a crow on her right side however only half could be seen. She also wore a red vest top which showed of her lightly toned stomach and her third tattoo, or some of it. Her final tattoo was on her back, red wings in an almost tribal design, it was her favourite because she had designed it herself.

Skye Adair wasn't quite her mothers pride and joy, that position had been fulfilled by her sister, Peaches.

'_Caolan had probably been on drugs when she came up with that name'_ thought Raven offhandedly, _'then again I can't really talk'_

Skye, ever defying her mother, had long hair currently in dreadlocks. It was brown with purple and silver through it. Like Raven she had numerous ear piercings though not as many, she also had her lip and belly pierced. She had tanned skin proving she loved to be out in the sun and she had two tattoos. Both were tribal designs, one on her ankle and one on her arm. Raven imagined Mrs Adair would have gone ballistic when she saw them. Skye was a cool girl with a wicked personality; she seemed to get on with everyone which made her popular. Her weakness though happened to be fashion, surprising as it was. Today was no different and she wore a purple shirt and a half cardigan thing (Raven didn't have a clue what it was, she didn't really get fashion herself) along with a bright blue skirt and black leggings with only went down to above her knees. Upon her feet she wore kitten heels which where black and covered in blue spots. Sure Skye liked fashion but she also had a touch of her own style.

"Hey you guys!"

The two girls looked up to see the third member of their…group. Paige was known for her forever clear skin causing much jealousy amongst the…preppy girls. She was a pale girl with messy blonde hair that touched her shoulders and was unusually hidden beneath a hat. Unlike the other girls she only had her ears pierced once and had only recently got a tattoo the week before for her birthday much to the excitement of her two friends. It was a small pink and lilac fairy that Raven had designed for her and it sat happily on her hit. Paige was known for wearing shirts and jeans and was totally against skirts much to Skye's dismay. She was often quiet around those she didn't know however she was louder with her friends.

'_Did I mention she's smart AND cute…so not fair'_

"What's up Paige-y?" asked Skye with much interest.

"The guys are back tomorrow from the Snowboarding trip. Max called last night"

"The guys?" murmured Raven.

'_Hmm this should be different' _thought Raven. She had previously been attending an all girl's school. She was already finding it different with all the boys this school had. Now she had to deal with more that all happened to be her new friends best friends. From what she had heard they were loud annoying and flirtatious.

'_Great something I definitely have no experience with'_

Raven's life had been quiet up until now. Her family had lived in a remote area and the school had been a boarding school so she rarely met any new people and had probably if she thought about never really properly spoke to any boys. Raven might have appeared strong to her friends but she was far from it, it might have sounded stupid but she couldn't deny she was worried. So far she knew that one of them was called Max, she only knew this however because he was Paige's brother, or half brother. Max's parents had divorced a few years back, his mother Judy remarried and introduced not only a new man to Max but also his daughter who was the same age. Luckily they got on great as if they were blood related; the strange thing was that they even looked similar.

"Joy, you mean we have to put up with all those losers again" mumbled Skye.

"Oh come on Skye, you know you missed them, perhaps a certain Chinese boy in particular." Paige teased.

"THE FUCK. How many times do I have to tell you there's nothing there! I don't like him, not that way anyways." Replied the girl in question the frustration clear in her voice.

"Ok ok", Giggled Paige.

"Well think of it this way then. With them back you'll be able to taunt someone other than us for once" said Paige motioning to herself and Raven.

Skye looked to the two girls innocently, "But I like teasing you guys"

Raven looked unamused, "Come on the more people for Skye to annoy the better, huh."

"Yes that's ex…hey. Well I guess that is how it goes" replied the dread haired girl casually.

As the three girls began to leave the hall giggling they were stopped by a loud and demanding voice.

"MISS ASHFORD"

Raven paused turning to see the angry head teacher; slowly she turned round to her friends.

"Run" she squealed running out of the school laughing along with her two friends.

* * *

"We have but a month" murmured an unknown voice.

"I realise that"

"Well, we must start working on her understanding of what she is immediately"

"I'm not sure that's a good idea"

"Why not?"

The second voice sighed in frustration.

"Afraid I'll break her? Do not fear if that was my intention it would have long since been fulfilled."

"Sometimes your intentions aren't clear"

The first voice became serious, "The sooner she learns the truth the less danger she will face. Not only her. There there for a reason you know. If she can't… well, best not think about that"

"This will not be easy"

* * *

**Well what you think, its short I know but just giving you an idea (+ I cant write big chaps a lot of the time) anyways please r + r. no one else does. Lol. Am I that bad people? Don't answer that…actually please do.**


	2. Great Start to the Day

**Hmm lets work on making this a longer chap. It will be difficult but I'll sure as hell try. So come on review folks and more importantly enjoy. If you can, don't worry I'll forgive you if its crap and u simply can't go on reading. Lol man i'm sad.**

**DiScLaImEr-don't own Beyblade-I do own Raven Ashford, Paige Everard and Skye Adair. If you want to use these characters please ask first. Thanks**

**Memory's written in **_italics._

**Thoughts will be like this **_'Oh I'm thinking'

* * *

_

Awakening 

Chapter Two – Great Start to the Day

It was currently 20 minutes before Raven had to leave for school. The likeliness of her being late increased as each minute passed. She sat at the breakfast bar drumming her fingers on the cold marble anxiously.

'_God I have nothing to be nervous about, absolutely nothing'_ she told herself.

"Raven shouldn't you have left for school? You'll be late at this rate and tardiness isn't something to be proud of!" her father spoke in an authoritative tone.

Typical, he never noticed anymore. Not since… well he never saw Raven the same way. He never showed concern or took the time to just ask her how she was doing. Her father was constantly at work or working, it hadn't always been that way though.

'_Just since…mom'_

"Did you hear me Raven. Are you this gormless in your classes? I'll be sure to check with your teachers. It was never a good idea to put you into the local high school"

"I'm going, I'm going, geez"

'_Good to know the only concern you show is whether I'm behaving'_

The 17 yr old sighed.

'_Guess I should be thankful. First time he's even spoken to me about this new school'_ She paused in her thoughts, _'First time he's spoken to me in a while now'_

Braden Ashford had been this way for around a year now. He barely noticed his daughter and when he did it was only to lecture her on her behaviour. Even then he didn't say much. She couldn't deny that it saddened her. Once he had meant the world to her. He had been her pirate captain, her western pony and her hero. But those where illusions, characters that weren't real. She sometimes questioned if that had ever really been the case, that perhaps in her loneliness she had dreamt it all up desperate for some form of love from her father. To know that he had cared for her, sometime. Before the move she had spent her days waking up in a cold room at some ungodly time in the morning. She had done the same thing every morning. Woke, got dressed, ate, went to classes, finished then studied, ate dinner, went to bed. It was a tedious routine but it was her routine. For some reason it kept her sane…no it wasn't the routine. It was more to do with her one friend kelis. She had been the same height as Raven, 5'7. She had long brown hair and brown eyes though there was a sparkle to them. She was one of the few people that wasn't a snob in that god damn school and had become a good friend to Raven. It was strange, Raven was a friendly girl and easily made friends but in that school she had found it difficult and the more she more she tried the more she realised it was utterly pointless.

She paused at the road waiting for the ever changing traffic lights. Green, Amber, Red, Green, Amber, Red. Another Routine. Life was full of them, it wasn't content with inconsistency. Just once she wished the lights would turn…purple or blue. Raven smiled, she liked that idea.

She remembered well the day she had received her first call from her father at the school. It had also been her last.

"_Raven" he spoke in a gruff manner._

"_Father?"_

_She had been sure if she had seen him he would have grimaced._

"_I have spoken to the school's headmaster. You are to pack your things and I will pick you up at 6."_

"_wh-" Raven had no time to continue, her father had already hung up. _

She hadn't been that sad to leave. She said her few goodbyes, including one of her teachers. Mrs Howell. She was one of the few reasons Raven had made it through her time at boarding school. The one teacher there that actually had a heart. She had been young, in her early thirties and had gotten the job because her aunt had run the school. She had short curly brown hair and green eyes which where usually watching over Raven, looking after her. The teacher seemed to know that Raven had been having a difficult life; she would help with her classes and even let her watch movies in her classroom a few times though if the other teachers had found out…well she was thankful they hadn't. She felt that she could be herself with Mrs Howell, she would tell her with passion her true feelings on nazi's and what she really thought about Shakespeare's plays. When she left Mrs Howell had told her something she still wondered about from time to time, _things will get better Raven. You just have to be strong first and I know you can, _perhaps she had simply meant the situation with her father or even her mother; though she wasn't entirely sure something told her it wasn't that.

Luckily for Raven she looked up at the school building glancing at her watch and noticed she had time to spare. She took a breath and approached the building. _'Homeroom, joy. Time to meet the gang'_ she thought sarcastically.

* * *

"How was the snowboarding?" Paige asked in excitement. She had already asked Max when he had returned that night. 

"It was great! You shoulda seen me" In his excitement a dark blue haired boy jumped on his desk twisting his cap round. "I was the king of the slopes!"

"Sure Tyson, did you decide that before or after you found yourself boarding into that tree beside the cabin?" Questioned the arrival to the room.

Everyone laughed as the boy jumped from the table and sat back on his chair in a huff. "It was only once Ray" he mumbled

"Actually I believe it was more than that" Max said chuckling.

"Whys everyone gotta pick on me" moaned Tyson

"Because you're an easy target"

Tyson leaned behind him to see Tala Valkov smirking at him.

Paige looked up not noticing he had entered the room. Tala Valkov was…well very attractive. He had magnificent red hair and pale skin which came from the Russian in him. Even more wondrous were his Bright glowing Turquoise eyes. Was it really a surprise that he was one of the school's biggest playboys…with looks like that and his flirtatious attitude the answer was a definite no. As if noticing her appraising glance he looked up.

"Miss me Paige?" he questioned a devilish smile upon his handsome face.

"Like she missed Winter" declared Skye.

Paige hated winter, she was a strictly summer girl. She knew that Skye was just teasing though. The two to know each other the longest where Skye and Tala as there parents had known each other. They were forever annoying each other, very much like brother and sister.

"Ohh Cold Adair" he replied pulling the girl forward for a bear hug.

Skye squealed, "Get off me Valkov"

"Where's Johnny?" Paige inquired.

"I believe he's at home in bed. He got a pretty bad cold and wouldn't stop complaining the whole trip" grumbled Enrique on entering the room along with his green haired friend Oliver.

"What Johnny, we talking about the same Johnny. The guy who's constantly declaring how he never gets sick" Skye laughed at the thought, "deserves him right"

Oliver sat down in the seat beside Paige, "They have been back for how long and there already causing headaches" this caused Paige to laugh a little.

Oliver was one of the few who didn't go and had complained about being without his best friend.

"So where's this new girl you mentioned?" asked Tala getting the groups attention.

"Raven? I don't know. She's usually here on time." Skye turned back to the red headed boy, "Hey don't you be getting any thoughts now, she's cool and you will not be laying a finger on her!"

"Hey, hey, wasn't suggesting it." He replied defensively, "Wouldn't have to be a finger" he teased causing Skye to jump of her seat prepared to tackle the boy.

"Geez your such a perve at times Tal!"

* * *

'_This is ok, this is fine. All I have to do is walk in that room and it'll be cool, I'll just sit down and yea. They can say whatever they want. GOD! Why am I acting so…insecure it's sickening'_

As if there was another voice in her head she was replied _'because you're a teenage girl who's never really spoken to a boy before. Now you're in a group full of them'_

'_Did I ask you?'_

'_Well I was just saying…'_

'_Quit it…oh god that's it i'm now talking to myself…mentally but still. Still a sign of insanity, right?' _

The girl cautiously walked to the homeroom pausing at the door where she could hear lots of voices.

'_Shit'_

She pushed herself against the wall beside the door hoping that no one inside saw her through the glass in the door. Her breathing became heavy and she had to force herself to calm down.

'_God I can do this, I just have to smile and sit down, that's all'_

Putting on her best smile she leaned in front for the door slightly checking just how many people were in the room.

He had reached the corridor leading to his homeroom and walked at a leisurely pace. As he got closer to the door he noticed a girl leaning against the wall. He had never seen her before and assumed she was a new student, probably scared the other students would attack her or something. He couldn't help but lean casually against the wall and watch as she seemed to be talking to herself. He found it amusing to see her expression changing from what appeared to be fear to determination. He then noticed the girl herself. He wasn't one for checking out all the girls in the school, that was Tala's job. However he couldn't help himself, he was only human right? She was fairly tall, slim but not stick figure, she had curves. She had Black hair which stood out against her light skin, though he couldn't make out her eyes she appeared to be a bit of a punk. She wore a white vest top and a tartan like skirt that was ripped in several places, her legs were covered in fish nets and she wore a pair of converse. She also had many accsesories covering her arms, neck and fingers, most of which he thought were pretty unnecessary. Realising the time he had spent just looking at the girl he decided to interrupt her thoughts.

"You know when the bell rings for homeroom I think you have to actually go in the room"

Raven jumped at the unexpected voice from behind her.

"Um, yea." She paused trying to find something to say, "See I was…umm, checking the…glass"

"The glass, huh?"

She looked up to see just who had spoken to her. Thank god she was already red with embarrassment, cause if she hasn't been red before she was now. She found herself looking into deep crimson eyes that looked at her curiously. The boy in front of her was taller than her that was for sure. He had fair skin and dark messy hair that got darker at the back... He appeared to have that, 'just out of bed look' and he pulled it off extremely well, in a sexy way of course.

'_What am I thinking! Fuck, say something girl!'_

"Yea, it looked funny"

He didn't look very amused.

"You know I didn't want someone to be putting their hand through it or nothing" she replied quickly, an awkward smile on her face.

"Right" he replied, he then moved around her and knocked on the glass before turning back to her, "Seems fine to me" he said playing along almost her in her little story.

"Oh, good, that's very good"

'_Perhaps I should use my head to test this glass, see how strong it really is'_

The strange boy then opened the door and found himself at the end of a few 'hey's' and 'hello's'

After a second the girl followed and sat at her desk beside Skye in total embarrassment.

'_Checking the glass. What the fuck was I thinking, Good start Raven'_

"Raven, hey! Thought you were going to be late there"

The dark haired girl looked up to see Paige looking at her quizzically. As if she knew something was up. Geez that girls to observant.

"No, I was just…a bit slow today. Alarm clock didn't go off." She said as if that would explain everything.

"Ah the trusty Alarm clock. You must be Raven, I'm Ray"

"Hey" she replied awkwardly.

'_Great it begins. Difficult introductions. Yay go me! I'm too sarcastic for my own good' _

"If we do it like that this could take ages" Declared Skye.

"Everyone this is Raven. Raven…" she paused causing Raven to look at her.

"Raven what?" she asked.

Skye sighed and then took a breath.

"Tala is the red headed dude beware, school's playboy, Max is the blonde he's Paige's brother, Tyson is the one wearing the cap you don't have to pay him much attention he's a bit slow, Ray just introduced himself, Enrique is the other blonde who try's to get the girls and always fails, Kenny is the dude at the back with the glasses we've learned not to bother him in the morning, he's not a morning person, Kai is the silent brooding guy at the end and everyone else is in a different homeroom" Throughout the introductions there was a few indignant looks directed at the girl who was left breathing rapidly whilst everyone looked in awe, "Shit that's a lot to say on one breath"

"Yea, u deserve a star for that one" said Raven smiling a little, "Hold on. You said I gotta meet a few people. There's more? How many people went on this trip that I gotta now meet?"

"Uh, huh yea see a few to Skye can be quite a lot, it's just the way she is" this came from the red head. Raven looked at him; she could understand the term playboy. He was good looking, that she could tell and from the stories she had heard, well, nothing would surprise her now.

"Yea I get that now" she replied looking at Skye who was now looking around innocently.

Paige leaned over to Raven, "We know you went to an all girl's school, and you already mentioned you didn't like many people there. I think Skye didn't want to scare you away by mentioning everyone else" she whispered.

"It's ok, I get that" she sighed, "Some warning woulda been nice though"

Paige smiled at the girl.

Since her time being with the two girls' she had noticed many things one of which was Paige rarely if ever blushed. But as she watched the girl she noticed her eyes seems to wander to one particular person who in return would smile and there it was, a light shade of pink gracing her cheeks.

'_Interesting'_ Raven thought absently.

It was 10 minutes until the teacher had entered the room. Mr Jasper, _'cool name huh!'_ He apologised for being late and set his messy papers in a disorganised pile on his desk before looking up at the class and smiling cheerfully.

"Wonderful to see you all again, how was the snowboarding trip?"

First time Raven had met Mr Jasper to say she had been surprised was an understatement. He was disorganised and overly cheerful, he was also very popular amongst the students and it didn't take her long to find out why. He was a generally nice guy who got on well with most pupils.

"It was great sir, a real blast!" declared Tyson his enthusiasm back ten fold.

"That's great, I assume you're all ready to get down to some exciting work" he asked laughing at the frowns he received.

"Way to spoil his mood sir, then again is a moody Tyson worse than an over excited Tyson" Max asked no one in particular.

"I'll let you be the ones to find out" Mr J replied taking out his register and sitting on his desk.

"I imagine you've all met Mrs Ashford?"

Raven frowned _'way to point me out again, yes YES ATTENTION I CRAVE IT…not!'_

"If by that you mean Raven then yes" said Ray smiling at the girl being referred too.

'_He's just being friendly right? Fuck I know nothing'_

"Ah good. Ok well on with the register then you guys can do whatever is cool these days."

"Not being here" he heard Tyson murmur causing him to smile, adolescents he thought.

He went through the names quickly marking ticks beside names.

"Oh before I forget Mr Hiwatari Mrs Adair was wishing to speak to you"

"What this time" asked the teen clearly having been told this before.

"I haven't a clue though she was in an all right mood this morning if that anything."

"Great"

"Oh Mrs Ashford"

"Yea?" Raven looked up innocently, she had a feeling she knew what was coming.

"You too." The teacher smiled, "Guess you are the new favourite"

"Yea Yea, but come on did you see it? I sure as hell can draw better than that"

Mr Jasper laughed then caught himself. "You know I sometimes wonder why I'm even a teacher. I used to be more of a troublemaker when I was in high school. Ah well I did see it Raven and I admit, it was rubbish though there was a likeness"

This caused a number of pupils in the class to laugh the remaining pupils sat in total confusion.

"What you talking about?" asked Tyson.

"Well…"

"Skye at least wait till I'm gone. I don't need to be reminded" announced Raven as she got of her seat. The guy she now knew as Kai was at the door before her swinging it open with little enthusiasm.

"See you later guys!" called Paige.

Before the door closed they heard a faint voice call, "hopefully"

"So what she do?"

"Tyson!"

"What? I wanna know"

**-

* * *

**

The walk to Mrs Adairs office was in silence. Despite the boy speaking to her earlier he hadn't said a word since. Raven had guessed that he was the quiet type though she got the feeling he was far from shy. The silence was making her uneasy, more so than she already was and so she decided to speak up.

"So…what are you in for?"

"How should I know?" he replied in a gruff tone.

'_Good start raven! Still, he didn't have to be so fucking rude, he was approachable earlier.'_ She thought, her confidence sinking slightly.

As Kai saw the girl's expression falter he sighed. It had not been his attention to be rude but whenever he had been sent to Mrs Adair's office it usually had something to do with his Grandfather.

"I'm not exactly her favourite pupil so god knows what I'm getting blamed for this time" he lied; its not as if the girl would know it was a lie.

Raven nodded in understanding, "Perhaps she'll go easier on you. Seems I'm the new favourite" she replied sarcastically.

Deciding to make some conversation he decided to indulge the girl for now.

"What does she want you for?"

"Hm, who knows? Though I'm guessing it might have something to do with running away from her yesterday" she thought absently.

He paused.

"You…ran away from her?"

"Oh yea, I hadn't finished scrubbing the wall of room 26. Some kids had spray painted the wall. I believe they were attempting to portray Mrs Hecker as Satan. Typical that I got the blame" she laughed.

Kai found himself smiling; he had to admit he found the idea amusing.

"Mrs Hecker huh, she must have been pissed"

As the teens turned the corner they spotted the office of Mrs Adair. The corridor leading to it was dark and cold and the office door was large and a dark stained oak. Raven figured it was to make it look more foreboding.

"You wanna go first"

"Where would my manners be, lady's first"

Before knocking the door Raven muttered a sarcastic "thanks" and waited for her head teacher to tell her to come in.

The office itself was dull and dreary, no surprise there. The walls were a sickly shade of yellow and all the furniture was wooden except of course for Mrs Adair's chair which was black leather.

"Miss Ashford"

"Mrs Adair"

The head teacher looked up at the girl, as if assessing her.

"It has come to my attention that you were infact not responsible for the incident yesterday"

'_Didn't expect that. Besides I told her that and did she listen, nooo!' _the dark haired girl thought, unenthusiastically. However Raven had known the woman for around two weeks and in that time had realised that she rarely apologised, if that was indeed what she was attempting to do.

"The hooligans have been caught and will be doing 4 months detention"

'_4months! There getting of easy'_

"That is all"

Raven looked at the woman expectantly then stood, "Thanks for the apology" she muttered as she approached the door.

"Oh and Miss Ashford, Don't think your getting away with running from me yesterday. I'll expect to see you in detention this afternoon"

Raven winced and shut the door watching Kai as he stood, His eyes were darker than earlier and she couldn't help but notice as he tucked some of his distinctive blue hair behind his ear. As he passed her she heard him mumble, "Didn't sound that bad"

"Mr Hiwatari"

"Caolan"

The woman paused and looked at the teen who sat in front of her.

"Kai" she sighed, "How are you doing?"

"Better" He replied thoughtfully.

"I'm not going to lie to you. Voltaire spoke to me this morning."

The teen noticed how the woman flinched as she spoke his grandfathers name, he wasn't surprised, there was few who could say it without doing so.

"He was asking me how I felt about taking you out of your…" again she paused, "private studies"

He knew what she meant. Every week he would have to endure these… classes whilst everyone else was able to go on oblivious. It was likely that Voltaire had told her that's what he wanted; he was never one to care for others feelings.

"Did he now"

"I personally don't feel it's a good idea but…if you want this please tell me"

He looked up. Caolan Adair was more than a High school teacher though few knew that. She was a strong woman and by accepting this particular job she had taken on a lot. Kai was one of the few pupils who knew the truth of the situation but only because of what he had been going through his whole life, especially that day. It must have been a year ago but since then Caolan had been like a mother to him.

"He's meddling again. As much as I do want to stop I can't. I think that obvious. Voltaire probably thinks I'm weak for sticking with it" he frowned, "I'm sorry if he puts pressure on you"

"Kai, you are a student and I will do what I think is best for you." She smiled at him, "Believe me I know what type of man Voltaire is and I Will Not let him intrude in such a serious issue."

Kai nodded.

"Another thing I must ask of you"

"Yes?"

"I want you to be wary of Miss Ashford. Just, let me know if there's anything out of the ordinary with her"

"She can't be that bad" he paused to go,"Unless you think she's…"

"I can't be sure. She's difficult to read" She smirked, "You know I can only tell so much."

Caolan stood from her seat and turned to the window, absently looking at those late for school and approaching the building cautiously.

"She's a curious one though. I don't know whether to worry about her or throttle her."

Kai smirked Caolan wasn't violent; she just spoke of violence a lot. If it was anyone else he knew she wouldn't have said such a thing but since it was him she often let her guard slip.

"Very well" he said as he went to the door.

"Things are going to Change Mr Hiwatari"

"I don't doubt it"

* * *

**So yea I updated this a bit. Just I wrote the next bit and figured that it was a tad short so I added it to this chapter. Made more sense that way. What you guys think? Helloooo anyone reading? Please! Lol R + R. )**


	3. Pantomime

**Lol, woa guess what another chapter. This must be the quickest for me to update a fic, I have some big ideas though. Unfortunately I have to write a lot of shit till I get to them so bear with me!**

**DiScLaImEr-don't own Beyblade-I do own Raven Ashford, Paige Everard and Skye Adair. If you want to use these characters please ask first. Thanks**

**Memory's written in **_italics._

**Thoughts will be like this **_'Oh I'm thinking'_

* * *

  
Awakening

Chapter Three – Pantomime

* * *

It had been a week since the boys had been at the school and Raven had been surprised how well she got along with them, well most of them. 

She and Tala had particularly become close though now that she knew him she felt more brotherly feelings than anything else. She could see why he and Skye got along. Sure he was a total playboy however he could get away with it. He was kind and had a dirty sense of humour, which after spending and hour with the boy, Raven had discovered she also had. It was strange; living in Rawson had allowed Raven to act like herself. To be loud and fun and the girl she always knew she could be. Her whole life she had felt restricted and held back and now she had a sense of being free. She only wondered how long it would last.

Ignoring where her current thoughts lead she reflected on her week. Ray had been in most of her classes. He was a cool guy not only that but he was hot. It hadn't taken her long to learn of his feelings for Skye she now wondered whether Skye felt the same. She wouldn't know till tonight perhaps. The girls had planned to stay up to a ridiculous time and have movie marathons. It had been Paige's idea but they were having it at Skye's house. Raven had to admit the thought unnerved her, Mrs Adair's house.

'_I can just imagine going to get a drink in the middle of the night and seeing that woman on the sofa…watching, like a hawk'_ she laughed to herself. _'Scary thought'_

During the week she had also met Johnny. Like Tala he had red hair though he had styled it differently, she had to admit it was pretty cool, like one big flame. She laughed at the thought. Hot.

Enrique and Oliver were a funny pair, she had already met Oliver the first 2 weeks however seeing him with his best friend was pretty funny. They often quarrelled about meaningless things but they got on well. Enrique was a total womaniser and perve. Oliver well, she had her suspicions confirmed when Paige had mentioned him being gay. She didn't care though, she got on well with the guy.

Kenny was a cool guy though too smart for his own good. He was the youngest out of the group by months however he looked younger. Kenny was 16 like Tyson, Max and Oliver. That was another thing. The school itself though large in size but didn't have that many students which she wondered about. So there were pupils from 16 to 18 in the same homeroom. Though not the same classes, well 17 and 18 year olds were in the same classes, but that was normal.

Tyson was well always hungry, Boy did that kid have an appetite. He was loud and over confident but she guessed that could be refreshing to see. In her old school she had been so used so people crying and worrying about never being good enough. She should know. But as refreshing as it was she often found herself desperate to just punch him. She wouldn't though, it was just a thought she often found herself thinking.

Max was a sweetheart and Raven couldn't help but smile when thinking about him. He got on so well with Paige it was sweet really. They were like the perfect brother and sister and she imagined the reasoning for that was probably down to the fact that they weren't blood related. She sighed.

'_It must be nice to have someone like that. Someone whose there for you when you need help, or just to make you smile after a long day'_

There was also Lee, Mariah and Kevin. They were in a different homeroom but where all pretty nice, though Kevin she wasn't sure about. He came across as a trouble maker. Mariah was ok, she was bubbly and friendly and they did get on though Mariah was extremely energetic and was usually with the cheerleaders. Raven didn't quite understand it; Mariah was nice so why hang among those bitches. She just decided to lay of though, she wouldn't complain about someone's choice in friends. Lee had dark black hair, like Rays however unlike Ray he always seemed to have something on his mind, as if the world was weighing down on his shoulders.

Mariam and Ozuma are brother and sister. Mariam is totally sarcastic. _'Doubt she's capable of making a comment without being sarcastic'_ however she is nice and does care for her friends. Ozuma was a quiet but cool guy. First time you see him it's like whoa. The guy has cool hair. It's a shade of black with bright red through the centre. Quite wild.

It was Strange to think that most of, not all of, the guys weren't half bad in the looks department. Some were plain hot there was no denying it. Speaking of Hot her thoughts drifted to a certain crimson eyed teen who was currently sitting beside her. Since there first meeting she had realised 2 things. First being that he kept to himself and was often hard to read, the second was that he actually had a sense of humour. Kai happened to be Tala's best friend and they seemed pretty close. _'Perhaps it's the Russian thing'_ both teens were originally from Russia however little was known about blue boys past. Raven found herself smiling again. _'Ok so I've got a couple of names for him, no big' _If she thought about it enough though she could also point out that he was at times arrogant. Not the arrogance that Tala had though, no Kai was different. Tala was arrogant from time to time simply because he knew he could get any girl he wanted. Kai, well he was just plain arrogant at times and she failed to see why. He didn't seem to be interested in girls like Tala was. He was a strange one all right.

She inclined her head to the right slightly noticing how he was doodling at the side of his page. They were in Art at present, a class she was surprised to find him in yet after the fist class she wasn't surprised he was in the class, but surprised why she was. He was incredible like most of the students but there was something about his drawings that stood out. Her own drawings were very amateur compared to his and she was often a little embarrassed to have someone clearly better than her sitting beside her, free to see her own work. Today they were writing an essay on Impressionism, _'Joy' _Looking around the class she wasn't surprised to see several of the pupils also doodling or asleep at there desks. The teacher was a Miss Esposito and was from Italy. She was a wonderful woman and generally had a friendly appearance. Dark flawless skin, welcoming brown eyes and short brown hair which was often held in a messy bun. However she was the head of the art department and whenever there was an 'accident' in the junior's room she was the one to call. So currently the class had Mr Rogers, an older teacher who currently sat snoozing with his feet up on Miss Esposito's desk.

"So, what are you drawing?"

"Aliens ripping apart some blonde chick" the teen replied casually.

Raven looked at him, that was another thing. She could never tell when he was being serious or not.

"You wanna do the blood?"

"Um, No you're ok" she replied looking down at her plant a4 paper.

"Be quiet, On with your work!" Grumbled Mr Rogers from the desk before going back to his sleep.

Raven sighed.

"I was kidding you know" he whispered.

Raven jumped and turned her head so she was facing the boy beside her. His face was suddenly rather close to her own and she felt herself blush slightly. _'God I'm bloody pathetic' _

"Oh, well I knew that"

He smirked. That was something he actually did a lot. Recently she found that when she did her attention was drawn to his mouth.

'…_and what a fine mouth he has'_ she considered vaguely.

"Something interesting?"

Again she jumped, another thing she was doing more than she should. She noticed he was now looking back down at his own page continuing to draw.

"What?" she asked puzzled.

"Nothing. You were staring is all"

She couldn't help but notice that he was almost smiling. Almost but not quite.

"Oh. I space out sometimes." She answered dumbly.

'_Since I've been at this school I swear my IQ has gone to hell.' _

Raven felt as though she was forever embarrassing herself and mainly in front of the guy sitting beside her. She pondered what it was about him. It was hard to say whether she liked him or not. There were things about him she knew she didn't like but then again she knew very little. So how could she be friends with someone if she really didn't know them?

* * *

After class Kai did as he usually did. He dropped of his books in his locker before grabbing his keys and getting ready to leave for the day. 

"Mr Hiwatari"

He turned to See Mrs Adair walking up the schools steps avoiding all the pushy adolescents.

"I was just wondering…"

Interpreting what she was about to say Kai spoke up in a low tone.

"As far as I can see, she is just the average teenage girl."

"In this school!" The head teacher smiled. "We'll see."

* * *

It was strange; pupils at this school were all very different. After class she walked through the busy hall noticing all the pupils. There were those that seemed to put everything they had into conversation, their hands would form large shapes and make strange movements whilst their faces changed several times as if matching every moment in there story. There were those who would look down as they spoke, keeping very much to themselves. She guessed they were just the shy ones. Oh, her favourite the cheerleaders, now they were completely different. They spoke like gossip was the world news. They were enthusiastic about the wrong subjects and god when boys were involved it was squeals all around. If they were in front of boys well that's when the cheerleaders tactics came out, twisting there hair for example or nibbling on their bottom lip. It was all rather pathetic in Raven's opinion. The so called geek's were currently no where to be seen then again that could be explained as it was Friday, Chess club night. The Dark haired girl smiled. Her old school had never been like this. So many different people. Her old school simply had the majority losers and then the upper class stuck up bullies. It felt good to be in a normal school for once. If normal was even the word for it.

* * *

**  
Well there you go, sorry it's rather short but it just had a few things to pass time. You know. Anyways please please please tell me what you think. Reviews, yea that helps. Go on click the review button; it takes a minute to make someone smile. So go on! Lol. ) check the desperation.**


	4. Sleepovers and Rainstorms

**Ok, this update is really just 2 chapters put together, I've also changed what used to be the 5th chapter as it was soo terribly bad. Well a lot of this fic is but I hope to make it better. So yea. I'll be writing a completely new chapter five as soon as I've finished this chapter. God I soo wish I could skip to xmas time in my fic considering it is the current time of year but I feel that would be pushing things. Guess its my own fault for not updating sooner. I apologise for that. I have an unbearably busy life!**

**Disclaimer-don't own Beyblade-I do own Raven Ashford, Paige Everard and Skye Adair. If you want to use these characters please ask first. Thanks**

**Thoughts will be like this **'_Oh I'm thinking'_

--

* * *

Awakening

Chapter 4 – Sleepovers and Rainstorms

* * *

It was around 5 and Raven was impatiently trying to find stuff to stick in her large black bag for staying at Skye's. She had the essentials so far, underwear and such. The sad reality of the situation was that Raven had never been to a Sleepover in her life and wasn't quite sure what was expected of her.

'_What else should I bring?'_

"Ahhh" she screamed in frustration.

"What do I need? Clothes, yea I get that but what else. Maybe I should watch more teenage movies?...nah!"

Just then her mobile rang. She had bought it not long after she arrived; her father hadn't cared to give his view. She knew they could afford it, heck they could afford hell more than one then again she only needed one. She wondered about people that owned more than one mobile. 'What's the point in that' she thought absently while picking up her phone and smiling fondly as Paige's cheerful face smiled back at her on the screen.

"Hey Paigy"

"Ello Rave. What's up? Was wondering if you needed a ride to Skye's?"

"You know that would be cool especially cause I don't have a clue where she lives" she laughed lightly, "um I was kinda wondering something" her voice had become hesitant and the ever intuitive Paige noticed instantly.

"You don't know what to bring?"

"Spot on. I swear your psychic sometimes." she laughed though part of her wasn't really kidding.

Paige chuckled in reply. "Bring yourself, that's all we need"

"Need? You make it sound like your gonna do me."

"Raven, I mean this in the nicest possible way but you've been spending waaay too much time with Tala"

"Perhaps. Maybe I should lock him in a room to save my naivety or what's left of it. Ohh better plan I'll lock you in there with him"

Raven smirked in a proud manner as the voice on the other side of the line had gone quiet. Raven had to admit she liked to wind up Paige when it concerned Tala. The girl was clearly crushing on him. Though Raven was worried, Paige was the first girl to speak to Raven when she had some to Bancroft high, or even Rawson for that matter. She had become a great friend and Raven didn't want to see her get hurt. Nevertheless with the overprotective Skye at hand things would be ok. Anyway Tala was good at heart; he wouldn't do anything to hurt one of his friends.

"Har har rave. Your utterly hilarious" was the reply after the pause, "seriously though. Just have some clothes for tomorrow. You can bring movies and music or whatever you like. Believe me Skye will have enough food. Her pantry is usually bursting with food"

There was giggling on the other end of the phone and Raven smiled, she was staving and the promise of food was very appealing.

"I'll drop by yours in twenty minutes, kay?"

"That's great, you still got my address?"

"Sure thing. Byes"

"Bye"

'_Bring myself, well that's easy'_

Grabbing her Black baggy pants for the following day plus several chains and a random belt followed by toothbrush and toothpaste, then some stripy socks which she had deemed her rainbow socks she was pretty much ready. She smiled amused as she noticed one of the few clean t's she had. It was a word T and one of her fav's though who knew why. She had bought it earlier in the week.

'_I can imagine Tala would find it highly amusing' _she thought.

Picking up some cd's she closed up her bag and made her way downstairs making sure to pick up her old black converse on her way.

"Shit, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU…OW"

"Geez your such a wimp" murmured the red head.

"WHAT DID YOU FUCKING EXPECT? I TOLD YOU MY LEGS DON'T GO THAT WAY"

The boy laughed in reply, "Obviously not but your just unfit Skye"

The girl stuck out her tongue in reply, "what's with you and always trying to prove me wrong. When I told you I couldn't do the splits I fucking meant it" she replied seeming somewhat pissed off.

"I think you forget you're exactly the same. Always trying to prove people wrong, so don't start"

And so ensued a hearty battle between the two tickling totally allowed.

"Ha ha I've never seen you giggle so much Tala"

"Oh yea hysterical Rave" the red head muttered whilst removing the smaller girl from on top of him. "When did you guys get here?" he asked as he noticed Paige.

"Just a moment ago, but please don't let us interrupt. It was pretty amusing" raven couldn't help but smile, Tala was pretty tall compared to Skye who was only 5'4 and to see her pin him so easily well, it was laughable.

Standing up, Skye went to greet her two friends nudging Tala on the way. "Sorry he was feeling lonely and decided to join us." She declared all the while sending her friend a sympathetic look.

"Hey" he replied resentfully, "For your information she called me over. Her ps2 broke and as per usual she called. I told you she uses me" he spoke playfully ignoring the light punch Skye had aimed at him.

It didn't take Raven long to realise that the once hyper Paige was looking uncomfortable and it didn't take a genius to figure out why. Pulling the girl aside she called out to the two childhood friends,

"I'm just gonna put out bags in your room Skye" without waiting for an answer she pulled the blonde girl aside letting her wordlessly lead her to what she assumed was Skye's room.

And shit was it a room! Unlike her own it had personality bouncing wildly off the walls. It screamed style yet individuality. It was a large room, the walls different colours and shades. The wall where the door was , was an aqua colour and towards the corner it became waves with different colours splashed throughout. The wall to the left had Skye's bed against it, which happened to be a faded silver four poster; the colour of choice for that wall was pink with different squares of white and black which each contained some kind of fabric cut outs. '_Something to do with Skye's fondness for fashion I guess' _the next wall which had her window was blue and simple with a border of paisley pattern in white at the top and the last remaining wall which had another door was a pale peach shade, the barest wall in her room. It was a very happening room to say the least and Raven couldn't help but stand in shock for several moments. It was…'_amazing' _

"Yes, it's a bit wild isn't it" murmured Paige a smile upon her lips though false.

"It is but I like it, even the peach. Where does that door lead?"

"Oh her closet, though I don't recommend you enter. Or anyone, it's pretty scary in there." She said with a giggle.

"Hmm I'll take your word for it. Sooo going to tell me why you're so distant or shall I tell you what I think?"

Paige looked up as if about to feign some kind of innocence and confusion however she had no such luck when she saw the knowing look on her friends face.

"I don't think I want to say. I'm not really sure myself" she muttered hesitantly.

"Do you want something to happen?"

On some levels the look on her friends face was priceless but considering her state of turmoil Raven held back the small laugh she knew she would have emitted.

"NO. With what? What do you mean?"

Now she smiled, "Don't play naïve with me Paige Everard. In the time I've known you I like to think I've learned something."

The blonde smiled at the girl as if giving up.

"Fine, fine, fine" she said with a sigh.

"Yes I suppose he is but…" before the midnight haired girl could continue she was pushed back onto the bed by her now red faced friend.

"That's not…funny! Raven I'm just tired of this whole…thing! I don't mean to like him and I most certainly never planned to! I just…I…"

"…Cant help how you feel" suggested Raven.

Covering her head the blonde slumped onto the bed then groaned in frustration, "Doesn't help that he's always around"

"So that's why you were quiet, or should I say annoyed. Truth is Paige-y I don't think you're really all that annoyed at all. Besides he's Skye's best friend and goes to your school, he's also in several of your classes so what do you expect?"

"You're not helping" was the muffled words heard from beneath the bundle of limbs and hair.

"YOU GUYS COMING TO GET YOUR ASSED KICKED?"

At this Paige looked up, "see what I mean. Everywhere" She had made sure to put extra effort into the pronunciation of 'everywhere'.

"He talking about the game system? Cause if he is he got no chance." With a smile Raven pulled the disgruntled Paige from the bed, "You know in situations like this you just gotta hold your head high and kick some ps2 ass oh and shake that fine boo-tay!"

"Hunnie when have you experienced one of these situations?" Paige said with a smile her mood instantly lighter.

"I watch TV. Besides I think I was a girl guru in a past life" she muttered absently.

"Yea and I was a psycho killer" the shorter girl replied with a laugh leaving Raven in the room to call back ungraciously, "You know I can believe that!"

About 3 hours later it was nine o clock and things had been going…well. After many games and 'ass whoopings' Raven had been declared the champion much to Skye's discontent. Nevertheless she was happy as long as Tala had been beaten. The four teens currently sat in the spare room, which had been dubbed 'Skye's uber cool games room', surrounded by all sorts of deliciously high in sugar foods. Along with drinks and chips. The room itself was silver and black which actually suited its use, it had two black sofas and one armchair which was currently claimed by Raven whilst Paige sat with one whole sofa to herself along with Tala on the opposite one and Skye was lying on the floor surrounded by cushions looking quite content. Of course she did have most of the food beside her including a purple bowl of chips which sat on her stomach.

"Whatcha wanna doooo?"

Raising his head to show some kind of acknowledgment Tala looked down at his friend and couldn't help but laugh, "You know you're covered in crumbs and gummy bears"

As if just noticing, the other 2 girls laughed at the mess there friend had made as said girl sat up grinning madly and decided to chuck the gummy bears at her guests laughing hysterically as they dived behind there seats ready to start the gummy war!

"Hmm perhaps this wasn't the best idea. I hope you plan to clean this up Skye"

The teens turned to see Caolan looking unimpressed at the mess they had made.

'_Damn I thought I had escaped her' _Raven thought as she slouched further behind the sofa. What she did not expect was Caolan, without looking, to address her.

"Hello Raven, it's lovely to see you too"

"Haha, yes it...is" mumbled the 17 year old whose red thoughts were all that remained to be seen.

"Well I suppose I can't take this back…" the woman paused watching as all the teens curiously looked to her, she knew how to get their attention.

Skye cautiously stood, "Leave your offerings of peace and the war shall cease"

Caolan shook her head at her daughter's lunacy and fully entered the room dodging the food on the floor with a sigh she did however smile when she saw the eyes in the room brighten.

"I figured margarita would be the safest bet since I didn't know what you all like" she spoke softly as she placed two pizza boxes on the small table in the centre of the room. It had surprised Raven to see the woman act like…well a normal mother. Or at least what she imagined one to be like. It made her curious as to why Skye did have some sort of spite against the woman though she knew it wasn't severe she still wondered.

Before leaving the room Caolan turned back to the youths, "And please don't make more…uh its wasted on you" she turned ready to leave"

"Thanks"

Finally leaving the room she smiled, at least the girl has manners.

Raven turned back to see her friends already tucking in with a sigh she joined them.

"MARGARETTA TASTES MUCH SWEETA AFTA…give me a word you guys" Skye sung showing her clear love for pizza.

"Zeeta?"

"Meeta?"

"Cheeta?"

"Hmm that'll do though cheetah prob don't taste so good"

"Girl, anyone ever told you you need help" Tala spoke fondly ruffling the girl's hair.

"Many a time…I just…choose to ignore them" Skye said between slices of pizza.

"Shit, anyone notice it's raining?"

Tala looked up to the blonde standing against the window. Getting up he stood behind her looking out at the rain.

"Boy, its really coming down hard" he said with a smirk.

"TALA YOU SICK FUCK!"

"A fuck nonetheless Skye!"

Paige had become clueless to the conversation all she was currently aware of was Tala's breath on the back of her neck, it was strangely cold. She didn't quite understand why and she couldn't help but feel all the more pulled towards him. If she didn't watch herself she would fall right into him. Trying to regain some kind of logical thinking she turned round and smiled.

"Well I feel sorry for anyone caught in that. Looks like there could be a rainstorm."

"Yea I think you're right" he replied with a smile.

'_Shit quit blushing, quit it!'_

Paige hastily turned using the excuse of wanting more pizza.

Raven smiled to herself, '_Perhaps there is something there'_

"OOOHH I have an amazing ideaaa!" squealed Skye in delight.

"And what would that be 'oh over excited one'" Raven said with a smile at her friends hyper attitude.

"We should make ice-cream! I love making ice-cream when it's raining, it kinda of a tradition" she said whilst picking up her mobile.

"Ice cream? Why do you need a phone and why make it when you can buy it?"

"It's not the same Raven! I'm calling Kai, we kinda started it like, 6 years ago and besides, he makes the ice cream I'm shit!"

"I didn't realise you guys were close?"

"Huh, oh yea. Before Paige moved here bout 5 years was it" looking to the girl for confirmation, "well yea anyways it was we three I guess you could say." She spoke softly as if reminiscing. Raven couldn't help but smile. "Yep anyways then we became more of a group as we got older and then Paige came" as she said the girls name she made a point of showing her joy and jumped on her friend.

"Shit Skye!"

"Oh and of course…"

Raven looked cautiously at the girl in front of her.

"What you thinking?"

"NOW WE HAVE YOOOU TOOO!" Skye took it upon herself to grab her remaining friend and pull them into a restrictive bear hug smiling madly.

"Love you too but you're kinda, squishing me" was the breathless whisper from Raven.

"Ugh, sorry"

"Well do you really expect him to come in this weather?"

"Yes, I doo. Besides if I know him he'll be halfway here already"

"You mean every time it rains he shows up?"

"Don't be daft we only do it once a fortnight as long as it doesn't rain too much. I remember once when we first started it rained every night for a week. God we were soo sick. I think it was an ice cream overload!"

It was strange to think of Kai being part of such a tradition then again did she really know that much about him. So far he was this quiet, broody guy who at the same time could come across as arrogant and…funny.

"Hey Kai"

Skye had already dialled his number and was currently leaning against the window.

"Look outside…Just because!"

"See told you. When do you finish. Kay"

"…half an hour. That's cool. Just Tala, Paige and Raven. Yea. Yea. Kay see you later! Byeees…what, I will not calm down!"

Her friends laughed hearing her last line.

"Told you you were hyper. You even sound it!"

"yea yea, come on lets clean up this shithole" turning she started picking up chips and gummy bears leaving her three friends standing wordlessly.

Leaning into the tall red head Raven whispered, "She's kidding right?"

"…I don't think so"

The three teens groaned before cleaning up their mess.

Twenty minutes later Skye sat in her kitchen getting out some supplies while the remaining teens sat watching some Spanish show pretending to know every word said. Raven happily translated though it was most likely far from what the characters were actually saying. Paige for one found this most amusing and so joined in on the new 'game'. Tala couldn't help but laugh as the girls made out a dirty affair and strange relationships hinting on incest whilst murders were out to get the only virgin left in the show. It was a very entertaining sight to see. The group would have happily continued if it wasn't for the surprised voice from their friend in the kitchen.

"Shit Kai you're soaked! Where's your car"

"Getting fixed. I'm got the bus only to learn it stops at the bottom of this housing…area… or whatever."

"Well you should have said. Tala coulda picked you up"

"Nice to know you care Skye" the disgruntled boy replied as the bag of choc chips and other delights were removing from his arms.

"I told you, she uses guys" Tala commented as he and the other girls entered the kitchen.

"What else am I suppose to do with them" she asked quizzically.

"Funny Skye. I almost forgot to give you something" noted Kai.

The girl turned a grin forming on her small pink lips. "Oh give it here!"

The boy smirked with a strange glint in his eye as he approached the shorter girl.

"Wha…what are you doing?"

"Oh just giving you your…HUG!"

The blue haired teen lunged at the girl pulling her into a bear hug and soaking her in the process.

"AHHH GET OFF ME! NOW IM ALL FUCKING WET"

"I've heard Kai has that effect"

At Tala's comment they all looked at him somewhat disturbed expressions though Skye could only remark that he was being sick.

"Yea cause your part of his fan club huh" added the small and now wet girl.

"Man I'm gonna have to change my T now" she mumbled half heartedly whilst Kai pointed to himself as if stating the obvious.

"Hey you know where your stuff is from last time. Go help yourself. Caolan washed it as she does every piece of clothing she can get her hands on."

'_Sounds like there used to having him round. Its strange I never realised they were so close. But then again it makes sense they seem to get on and actually do talk a lot in school. But if Caolan lets him stay she must like him. If that's the case then why on the first day did he say he was always getting into trouble with her? God this is utterly confusing, sometimes I think too much! Nevertheless maybe there like Antonio and Lucia and having some dirty student teacher relationship.'_ The girl shuddered, '_then again maybe we were watching that show there for tooo long'_

"You alright?"

The girl gasped not noticing 'Antonio'…was currently standing right in front of her. He really was soaked; water ran down his hair, some of which dropped onto the tip of his nose. He was so close she could make out droplets that seemed to cling onto his eyelashes, eyelashes that framed those cloudy yet deep dark crimson eyes.

'_Focus. HELLOOOO. Wake up'_ she mentally slapped herself hoping he didn't notice her distraction.

"Yea sure, great just…spacey"

'_SPACEY, WHAT KIND OF DIPSHIT ARE YOU? Geez I'm off outa here, ciao!'_ and with that the little Raven that resided in her head was gone leaving her to fend for herself.

"Right, you do that a lot. Just so you know it's kinda weird"

Raven sighed watching as the older teen walked into the hall to get dry clothes, or at least that's what she assumed he was doing.

"Well yea so ICE-CREAM soon but since he's getting changed I'm going to go get a dry T."

Raven noticed Tala and Paige standing around looking somewhat discomfited and deciding it would be the best thing to do Raven spoke up with a smile.

"Where's the bathroom?"

Paige looked up panicked as if saying 'Don't leave me'

Tala however looked up and happily answered pointing out that it was upstairs and one of the last doors at the end of the hall.

Grinning madly in a fashion that resembled one of Skye's insane grins Raven dashed out through the hall and up the stairs.

Paige was left standing in a way which showed her discomfort. She moved to one of the breakfast bar chair hoping to hide her current feeling. '_Why am I acting so stupid? We've been friends for ages, why do I have to go and mess that up. I can't even be normal around him anymore. I'm such an idiot!'_ the blonde mentally scolded herself.

"Paige?"

She looked up somewhat sullenly though she tried desperately to hide it with a smile, however Raven wasn't the only who could tell when her smiles were false.

"Is something wrong because you've been acting…well you haven't been yourself recently and maybe it's just me but I don't think so. If there's anything wrong you can tell me. During his short speech he had leaned forward trying to be comforting. He had known Paige long enough to know that she hadn't been acting like herself and he wouldn't lie, it worried him.

Paige didn't know how to react. Her head seemed to be buzzing with excuses or something to say, Anything to say! Alas nothing. She began to mumble incoherently as her chest began to rise at an increased pace. After a while she finally decided to speak up just so he wouldn't notice how she looked at everything but him.

"I don't have a clue what you mean, I'm…perfectly fine" she said as she shuffled of the chair and moved round to the opposite side of the breakfast bar, as if distancing herself. She didn't realise how that small action would affect her friend. And he was that, her friend.

"I see" he mumbled in a despondent tone "I'm going to see what's taking Skye then" and with that Paige was left in the kitchen alone and wondering just what she had done to make him seem so dejected. '_He can't expect me to tell him everything…he just…can't!'_

_-

* * *

_

"Last on the, no…3rd from the end…hmm. Why cant people label there doors?" Raven was having difficulties of her own.

"Raven Ashford in, The Quest for the Bathroom. Follow the adventures of the 17 year old girl as she embarks on a treacherous trip across great heights and distances to find…the long lost bathroom. Rating pg-13 as there is language we feel would be inappropriate for youths" she spoke in a dramatic tone full of sarcasm. She couldn't help but laugh at herself opening another door and finding a cupboard. "This house isn't that big!"

'_Aha last door, yaaas'_

In her excitement the girl swung open the door with much enthusiasm declaring "FOUND IT" expecting to see her reward…however it wasn't quite the reward she expected.

Kai stood, in the centre of a large red bed room, his soaked navy shirt half way off. He continued to pull it off over his head before he turned to the surprised girl with an irritated yet amused look on his face.

"Yep, very weird indeed. May I ask just what you found?"

"…The bathroom" she replied rather mortified.

'_Why is it I act fine around all the other guys but he, him…he's. Ahh annoying!'_

He walked over to her despite his lack of shirt and leaned against the frame of the door. The remaining drips of water now fell from his face and rolled down his chest and kept distracting her from what he was saying.

"Sorry" she said unintelligibly.

"I said, and I'll say it slowly. The bathroom is through that door" he said whilst pointing across from her.

"Oh, well thanks" She turned back almost forgetting to insult him for questioning her intelligence but he was already closing the door, however what she did see left her with something else on her mind. Down his back were two large scars which were quite red, it made her uncomfortable as they looked fresh and she assumed he wouldn't have wanted her to see. But she did and like everything else she became curious and…worried. '_Well just a little, I still don't even like the guy. I think'_

"Girl you're hopeless. Go use the bathroom"

"Waa" raven jumped in surprise turning to see Skye smiling at her, though it wasn't manically just creepy and with a hint of knowingness something Raven Did Not understand.

"Hopeless, what?"

Skye pushed her friend in the direction of the bathroom.

"You know I would just ignore Kai, he's well he's not really interested in people. Don't go there Hun" she said then closed the door leaving Raven at the other side feeling stunned and confused, '_No surprise there'_.

"NOW ICE CREAM!" Skye screamed ecstatically while grabbing Kai and running down the stairs making sure to grab a surprised Tala on the way.

--

* * *

The morning had come sooner than expected. Expected…perhaps the wrong word.

Sunlight ran along the floor and across the covers of a simple blow up double bed, invading the eyes of the girl that occupied it. Raven viciously grabbed the covers pulling them over her head groaning. It wasn't long before she gave up trying to return to any kind of slumber. Once awake she had always found it difficult to go back to sleep. It sucked. She peeked out from under the covers to see if anyone else was awake.

For the remainder of the night they had watched movies and chatted away mindlessly, as teens do. It was strange to think that a year ago she would have been up studying by now even despite it being the weekend. Her old school had been all about well school.

'_Study study study till your limbs fall off only then can you reach your full potential.'_ She thought sarcastically.

Least now she had a sense of freedom…and friends.

Blowing a feather from her face she smiled.

When it came to sleeping arrangements the teens fought for space despite there being 4 bedrooms in the house. They all ended up sleeping in Skye's room simply due to laziness however they had been watching a film in her room and when they decided to sleep it was 3 in the morning so there lack of energy was understandable. Skye for one wasn't prepared to move at that time, boy could that girl eat ice cream, then again it had been fucking good. Which led her to wonder, '_Where does someone pick up a talent such as making ice-cream? That boy was an oddity' _

Anyways the sleeping arrangement battle started which led to feathery pillows being thrown in every direction rather brutality. Paige had been luckiest, her agility surprising. Kai seemed to have been unimpressed by the pillow fight and had been the one to get other quilts and covers.

She noticed Skye tucked up in her large bed mumbling to herself.

Thinking about it everyone could have fitted in her bed alone…'_ok perhaps that's a little over exaggerated' _

Tala was not far from herself and surrounded by a fort of pillows, quite an amusing site. Paige slept beside Skye's bed, quite happy as she had gotten the king size duvet which was currently wrapped around her, '_Kind of like a cocoon.'_ Raven giggled to herself thinking of Paige getting up and being this big butterfly. The blonde embedded herself deeper within the duvet adding to Raven's amusement.

Raven paused and her smile faded to confusion wondering where the 5th member of the group was. She sighed…or did she? Eyes widening at the strange tickling sensation at the back of her neck, she turned round.

"…"

As she turned her head she came face to face with a sleeping blue haired wonder. '_Since when is he a wonder?'_ Shaking her head she noticed the boy was lying upside down to her, his head the only part of him in line with her. (Hard to describe lol) He seemed so different when he was asleep, as though he was free of any worries he had, quite content. There was tenderness to his face she had never noticed before. She smiled despite herself, pink gracing her cheeks. She didn't know why but it felt almost wrong to be watching him when he was so unaware and unguarded nearly. In the time she had known him which sure wasn't long, she had noticed he was usually cold and indifferent and at other times he was more…real. He could be funny, admittedly helpful though still arrogant then again these attitudes never seemed to last long. If something was to make him laugh he would return to guarded as if he had forgotten himself, or his place. It was funny though, when he was Hanging out with friends, like he had been that night he was less wary of his mask and she had seen a little more of what she dubbed, his true personality. He shifted slightly in his sleep, his cover he'd long since kicked off himself now lay in a mess at his feet. The teen was wearing a white vest and Black boxers…simple yet…effective. She smirked inanely. '_God Tala's made me the horny girl I am now, I used to be fucking sweet and knew nothing…ok so I was never sweet but still. FUCK what the hell am I thinking, I don't even know this boy, I'm not interested in relationships!...hmm'_ Grumbling she smacked her forehead as if hoping that would remove the thoughts from her head. She returned to looking at the teen cautiously checking for signs of life.

'_Nope, still dead to the world'_

Sighing she pushed her own quilt away stood up and retrieved her bag from the floor then made her way to the door walking around Kai and any pillows and covers on her way.

Vibrant red's, pink's, oranges and yellows made up the spacey background along with strange purple monkeys which ran around screeching. They called for Bananas. She wasn't sure how she understood but she decided to help. Franticly reaching for falling bananas…but they were tricky bastards. Suddenly the monkeys looked at her funnily.

"Now just wait a minute" she shouted franticly.

"No wait…noooo"

By the time Raven had changed she felt less sleepy and more refreshed. She looked at her reflection in the mirror before tottering back to Skye's room. As she entered she was sure to close the door behind her quietly so as not to wake anyone, when she was sure they were all still asleep she dropped her bag to the floor and turned around a little too enthusiastically but was a little late in noticing Kai had rolled onto his back from his side. Considering the quilt in front of the door it wasn't really a surprise when Raven tripped and found herself falling, her arms waving franticly as she mentally screamed.

'_OH BUGGER'_

It happened all to fast for her liking. Her hands reaching for the floor so she wouldn't end flat against the sleeping Kai. However it didn't quite happen that way and she didn't know whether to be thankful or mortified. It seemed Kai had chosen the perfect moment to wake up, that or he was a light sleeper. Her hands didn't do as she wanted however and was about to face the horrible truth that she would be the one to kill Kai. Then again to her surprise she found herself suspended almost above him and opened one eye and noticed he had caught her elbows and was holding her above him, surprise evident on his face along with confusion.

They paused, looking at each other. Still. Waiting, Expecting someone in the room to awake and complain about the noise, or simply wake up or…Anything. A minute or so had passed without a noise and Kai lost his awkward grip on her elbows causing Raven to fall completely on the teen with a groan, from both.

'_Shit'_

Desperately scrambling to get off the boy only resulted in her feet getting tangled within his covers at the bottom of his own made up bed.

"Eager?"

"Excuse me?" she asked in surprise.

"Well I never expected you to simply jump me"

"I WASN…" She didn't know what to say. She had never been in this situation before; she was on top of the guy for god's sakes. Was this even a situation or whatever? She gave up.

"I fell" she murmured pitifully.

"You fell for me?" Leaning on his elbows he brought his face closer to hers.

She turned back to retort to his remark only to shrink back. His face had been inches from hers, he was half naked and she was sitting on top of him. Was he suggesting something or was he just trying to intimidate her. She went for the latter not expecting it to be the first one. It wouldn't, couldn't be the first.

"Funny. You're the idiot you choose to sleep in front of the fucking door" she grumbled.

"Witty"

"I try"

"Clearly" he mumbled sarcastically.

At this point she pushed herself up wriggling her feet free from the sheetsand rolled onto her side beside him.

"Are you always this one worded and sarcastic" she muttered.

The blue haired teen beside her seemed to take her words into consideration before replying. "I've never really thought about it"

Raven Shrugged.

"I'm not a banana…"

Eyes widened as the two on the floor curiously looked up at the bed. It appeared that Skye was talking in her sleep. A funny prospect in itself.

It was a moment before either spoke and it was Kai who broke the silence.

"I don't think so"

Raven looked confused. '_What is he on?'_

"Don't think so too…what?"

He smirked and her curiosity grew. His mask had slipped so this had to be interesting.

Manoeuvring so he leaned on one elbow, he openly eyed her chest Raven was confused and pretty peeved until she looked down to her top. She smiled despite the need to kick herself. She'd forgotten her chosen item of clothing, her shirt which currently displayed the words, 'I'm Fucking You'. She grinned wondering how to reply. He had brought up the subject afterall.

"You just haven't had the pleasure is all"

The Crimson eyed boy raised his eyebrow at her reply; he had not expected her to reply in a flirty manner. He wasn't one to indulge in something as pointless as flirting then again he had to admit there was something about her attitude which he found intriguing. All he really knew about her was that she had been at some private all girls school most of her life and had recently moved cause of her dad's work…or something. He smirked '_Can I really deny her something she's been missing out on. Well unless she's…'_ he looked up at the girl. Her lips were tinted red but had no sheen, he assumed they were naturally that way, her mouth tilted upwards forming a grin and her eyes were wide, that wondrous blue seemed to be glittering playfully. '_Not gay!'_ he confirmed to himself.

"Pleasure? If that's what you'd call it, why would I be interested in that?"

She had to admit she was a little put off. She didn't even know what she was saying she was just messing about. His eyes seemed mischievous along with his expression. He was just doing the same she realised.

"I don't have the answers." She replied pausing,

"…Try asking your head" there was amusement in her tone along with something more teasing.

She smiled this time, a genuine smile, '_She's been spending too much time with that red head'_

"God I hate mornings…there so eugh…geez…stupid…banana eating chimps…stupid sun…quilts" the disgruntled murmurs continued even when the girl left her room oblivious to the two she passed on the floor.

Raven and Kai seemed to be engaged in a staring contest of sorts, a smirk gracing his lips and Raven…well she was still amused by her previous statement.

He had to admit he was amused at how quickly she changed, grown into herself. From the first time he met her she had been shy and enclosed. Now she was fun, silly, comfortable and seemingly flirty. It was as though she had been repressed her whole life and suddenly she had a sense of freedom well up inside her.

Breaking there ongoing eye contact Raven coughed slightly before getting up and heading straight for the door a silly smile on her face leaving the room as quick as she could.

Kai ran his hands through his dishevelled hair before leaning back on his hands, his legs stretched out before him. There was an indescribable look on his face which was slowly returning to guarded and passive, as usual.

"Shit…Am I still asleep? Last time I saw Kai Hiwatari act like that was...well…never" The perplexed red head stood then grabbed the bed realising he was a little dizzy.

Kai looked up at his friend frowning, "Yep, still asleep" Kai too stood up hitting his friend over the head. "Now your awake, see. I woke you up"

"Ouch man. What was that for? I didn't ask to be awoken, Hey" he called out to his blue haired friend who had already left the room. Looking around the large room he soon noticed he was pretty much alone except for the blonde. He sighed pulling a white feather from his fairly messy effervescent red hair. He went for the door pausing. He couldn't understand. Had he done something? Shaking his head he too left the room assuming Paige wouldn't like to see him first thing in the morning or anytime for that matter.

---

* * *

--

-

"Hello…guys where are you? I'm kinda stuck. It's like a freaking cocoon in here. Hello…?"

--

-

* * *

**Again thanks to my reviewers. I tend to reply to my mm and reviewers here so blah. I'm happy to answer any questions! )**

**Yay I updated monkeyray9 lol.**

Kakarot45 **thanks oh and KAI PLUSHIE YAAAAAS! does happy dance!**

Deviously Sly – **I know I got carried away with her room. I totally want Skye's room lol. MY GOD I love you. Haha none of my mates like caramel and toffee. Lol I love it ohh and cookie dough good choice. And thanks that review really made me smile. Sometimes I wonder if I'm any good at this whole thing but you know I'm just here for the enjoyment factor!**

Thanks to- Radingsouls4u, VaronsDemonicPrincess, Sakota

Ksarap-IluvRENandHAO-SAMA - yea lol im trying to keep Kai as in character as humanly possible considering hes being set up with someone lol.

Deviously Sly - replying to ur comment to what was chap5 lol. You know lol I've been caught in sheets like that and man it can be really annoying but I removed that, I just felt I was rushing the characters a bit. I mean I still feel that way but I'm thinking ill need to so I can get to the really good parts where the story will really take off. You weren't thinking like a total prat lol. It was more he was just amusing her to be honest. Sure he's hot lol but he's not really interested in girls (as weird as that may sound where a teenage boy is concerned), the scene was just a little fun for both of them. Anyways thanks as always for the review. I love you guys! Lol. I ate a bunch of chocolate it's the only explanation for my …lovey mood.

* * *


End file.
